Undecided
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: When a dragon attacks Arendelle Queen Elsa has no choice but to ask for help from Hiccup and his friends. Together they try to find out what is going on with the dragon, rebuild her home, and of course find love.


**So here is the first mini chapter. I just want to see if people would actually like to read something like this. I have the whole story on a bit of a chapter timeline and I already have three chapters done. The main pairing is Hiccup x Elsa with a little of Jack Frost thrown in there later on. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

At first it had looked like an angel descending from the sky. The glowing blue beauty of the creature alone had been enough to stop all of the citizens of Arendelle in their tracks. They looked up to the sky in awe, some even pointing and running to get their loved ones so they could see the angel too. Unfortunately for them it wasn't an angel. Angels didn't let out terrifying shrieks like this creature did, angels didn't spew a toxic mist from their mouths that paralyzed people and animals alike in it's path, and angels didn't briefly suck in air to let it out with a thunderous roar accompanied by a blinding blue flame that burned everything to a crisp if it was lucky.

"Run!" Men screamed as the beast came closer.

Men dropped everything to race to their homes to save their families. Women grabbed hold of their children pulling them tightly behind them as they ran for cover in any direction they deemed safe. The guards shouted as loud as they could so they could attempt to herd the citizens to a safe place out of the city. The guards that were in the watchtowers blew horns in alarm. Needless to say it was utter chaos in the streets. The creature however, did not care if it was going to burn the entire kingdom down to the ground. It saw them as a threat and was going to eliminate them as fast as possible.

-Inside the castle with Queen Elsa-

"Come with us your highness!" Soldiers were not normally allowed to touch the queen but in light of the dangerous circumstances they grabbed hold of either sides of her arms and pulled her out of her chair in the court towards the halls.

"What is going on?!" She shouted at them but couldn't get out of their holds. Being touched by anyone other than her sister was absolutely forbidden unless she was dancing with other royals or nobles.

"A winged beast is attacking!" The soldier on her left answered.

'Winged beast?' she thought to herself.

"The three of them ran down the hall past all of the panicking staff that seemed to be running anywhere they could hide. The soldier on her right yelled out, "Duck!"  
"Elsa didn't have much time to really let that word sink in because as soon as he said it both of them practically threw her down to the ground knocking the wind out of her and hitting her head on the floor. A loud explosion had shattered the window they had been next to a few seconds ago. With the window now gone and a burning hole in it's place screams reached the queens ears. The screams of her people. Both guards got to their feet before pulling her up to her own. Looking outside to the city she could see their attacker flying high above them shooting flames down at everything. She would have waited to think her actions through a little better if it wasn't for the sight of her little sister Anna riding on a white horse into the city heading straight for the dragon.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out.

The soldiers were too late to pull the queen back inside to safety. Elsa had jumped out of the burning hole in her castle. The soldiers looked on and were about to jump after her themselves when they saw her shoot ice from her hands to create a slick ice slide under her feet that would take her to Anna.

-With Anna-

"Come on Persephone!" Anna kicked the horse so it would run faster.

"Mommy!" A small child had tripped and was now trying to not get trampled by the other people and the horses.

Seeing the kid Anna leaned down as far as she could without actually falling off of her horse. When they ran past she made sure to scoop the kid up onto her saddle.

"Oomf! You're heavier than you look!" She told the kid who didn't reply but was silently thankful for her rescue. "You! Take him!"

A guard that had been trying to direct people out of the city looked up at the sound of the princess' voice.

Anna slid the child off of her saddle, "Take him to safety. I'll keep looking for anyone left behind."

And without giving him time to respond Anna turned Persephone around so they could keep on rescuing others.

Fires burned all around her while she desperately looked around for anyone left. What she didn't notice was the beam of the house next to her had given way and was now about to crush her and her steed until it was too late. Instinctively bringing her arms up to cover her face she shut her eyes tightly and tucked her chin in. Persephone had also seen the beam at this point and had neighed in panic before speeding off to gods knew where. The panicked horse didn't even care that her rider had fallen off and had almost been crushed to her untimely death. Almost.

Anna dared to look up from her spot on the ground. What she saw was both a shock and a relief. Her sister, Queen Elsa had frozen the beam in place.

"Elsa!" Anna stood up to embrace her sister.

"Anna are you okay?" Seeing her sister was the biggest relief she could have right now. "What were you thinking?!"


End file.
